Unwanted Love
by javajunkiechick
Summary: An alternate Rogan meeting. Rory swears off guys until she meets Logan. But, she's afraid she's falling in love with him. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Hey! I'm not abandoning A Happy Family. I know I haven't updated it for a while. Sorry about that. I love writing it. But, I had this story on my mind. I don't know how well it will go for me to write more than 1 story at as time cause I get confused easily. But, I'll try.**

**Full Summary****: An alternate Rogan meeting. Rory swears off guys once her boyfriend broke her heart. Then a year later, she meets a blond hair boy who we all know and love as Logan Huntzberger! Rory just waves him off at first and just assumes he is like all the other guys. But, little did she know, he was the love of her life.**

**Just some stuff you should know. Rory and Logan both went to Yale, but they never met. The prologue starts off a year after Rory graduates. So, she is about 23 in the prologue and Logan is about 26. Lorelai and Luke are married and Lorelai is pregnant. Rory lives and works in New Haven and so does Logan. Logan never left the family business. Rory works for **_**New Haven Gazette. **_**Rory and Lorelai are still best friends. Oh, and by the way, since this is only a prologue about why Rory swears off guys, Logan won't be in it.**

--

_**Unwanted Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Prologue**_

"I love Jack Sparrow!" Rory exclaimed as her and her boyfriend, Roger, walked hand in hand down the street to a bar after going to see the newest _Pirates of the Caribbean _movie

"Jack Sparrow isn't real, babe" Roger told Rory. Roger and Rory had been dating for about 1 ½ years. He was tall, more pacifically 6 feet. He had short, spiky, black hair.

"Why do you always have to ruin it for me?"

"Why do you always say you love Jack Sparrow?"

"Why is it so bad that I love a fictional character?"

"Better yet, _why_ do you love a fictional character?"

"Okay, enough. This can go on forever. I'll stop saying I love Jack Sparrow if you stop teasing me about loving a fictional character"

"Deal" Roger laughed and kissed Rory hard on the lips. "I love you" He said once they broke apart.

"I love you too" Rory smiled. She loved saying that. She loved hearing him say it too. It was almost a year ago when she finally told him she loved him and she was surprised to hear him say it back. "And I love Jack Sparrow too" She whispered low enough so he couldn't hear her.

They were walking in a comfortable silence.

"You know what I think?" Roger says, breaking the silence.

"Oh my God! You _did_ decide to get a Mohawk! I told you if you got one, I would breakup with you!"

"No! I'm not getting a Mohawk. But…I do think we should move in together"

"Really? Roger that sounds great. I'd really like that"

"Good" They were walking quietly again. "You wouldn't really breakup with me if I got a Mohawk, would you?"

"It's a possibility"

They shared a laugh. They were about to walk across the street where the bar was located when Rory's cell phone rang.

"It's work. I have to take this. Go ahead and get us a table, I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Okay"

"Hello, Mr. Hanson" She greeted her boss. "Yeah…no…I can't…Oh my God!" She screamed.

Roger was in the middle of the street when she saw a car coming out of the bar's parking lot, right at him, and the driver showed no signs of stopping. Roger didn't notice the car, but when Rory screamed, he turned around to see what was wrong. Rory was too shocked and scared to say anything. She dropped her cell phone and it hit the ground with a big thud and it broke into pieces. She ran out and pushed Roger out of the way. The driver however, just sped off, after hitting Rory. Roger fell and hit his arm hard on the curb.

"Damn it!" He screamed because of the pain. He then noticed Rory in the middle of the street, not moving. He forgot about his pain and ran over to her, totally freaked. "Rory! Rory!" He felt tears fall down his face. He pulled out his phone and called an ambulance.

--

Roger was waiting in the waiting room. He had gotten a cast for his broken arm. Rory was in surgery and he was waiting for the doctors to tell him what was wrong with her. They had arrived about 20 minutes ago and Lorelai was on her way.

"Roger! What happened?!" Lorelai yelled running into the waiting room.

"She got hit by a drunk driver"

"Oh my God! My poor baby!" Lorelai started bawling her eyes out. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's in surgery. And I don't know if she's okay; they won't tell me anything because I'm not family"

"I'll…g-go…t-t-talk…to…the...n-nur-ses" Lorelai said through her tears. She walked off. About 5 minutes later, she came and sat next to Roger. "She has a broken leg, 2 broken ribs, and a few really nasty cuts that will have to be stitched up. She'll have to be here for a couple weeks 'til her ribs are mostly healed. She should fully recover within a couple months. She should be out in about an hour"

"Good"

They sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, uh, what happened to your wrist?" Lorelai asked.

"I hit it on a cub and broke it. The car was actually coming at me and she pushed me out of the way" Roger explained.

"She really loves you"

"I really love her too"

They went back to the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm going to go get some coffee. I don't like just sitting and waiting, I need a distraction. Wanna come?" Lorelai said.

"No, I'm just going to wait here incase she comes back early"

"Okay. Call me when she comes back"

Roger nodded and Lorelai left.

About 15 minutes later, Roger started getting hungry. He walked to the cafeteria. He was having trouble carrying his tray that held his food. He was just about to drop it when a nurse came over and took it from him.

"Here, let me help" She said. She carried it over to an empty table, followed closely by Roger

"Thanks…" He trailed off.

"Mia. Mia Weston" She finished.

"Well, thank you Mia"

"No problem. So, what happened?" She asked referring to the cast. Mia was petite and had big green eyes. She had long, silky, fiery red hair that was pulled up in a clip. Her bangs were almost as long as her hair and were pulled up with the rest of it. Her face was covered with freckles that led small trails down her neck.

"It's complicated. But, long story short, I hit my arm against a curb and broke it"

"That sucks. I've broken my arm before"

They stood there and stared at each other for a minute.

"_She's so beautiful" _Roger thought.

"So, uh…you know my name and I still know yours"

"Roger Barton"

"Well, I've got to get back to work. How long are you here for?"

"A while"

"Then I'll see you around. Here" Mia handed him a card with her phone number on it. "Call me"

"I sure will" He said huskily.

--

About 1 and a half later, Rory had been brought back to her room. However, she was unconscious. Lorelai had come back and gone into Rory's room to see her. The doctors wouldn't let Roger see her until she was awake. Mia had sought him out about 30 minutes after she left him in the cafeteria. They had spent time together until Rory got out of surgery and they really hit it off. Roger was even beginning to think that maybe he didn't love Rory as much as he thought he did. Maybe he would be better off with Mia. Right before she left again, he asked her out.

"Roger" Roger heard from behind.

He turned around and saw Lorelai. "Hey. How is she?" He asked.

"She just woke up. She's fine. I mean, her whole body is aching and she's a little tired, but other than that she's feeling okay. The medicine made her a tiny bit dopey, but not much. She's asking for you"

"Okay"

"I'm going to go to the gift shop. Load up on gifts for Rory"

Roger nodded and went into Rory's room.

"Hey you" She said, tiredly.

"Hi" Roger said distantly.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk"

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good"

"Look, I think we should see other people"

"What!"

"I met someone"

"You met someone?!" She repeated. She had tears stinging her eyes. "Who?"

"A nurse. Her name's Mia"

"Let me get this straight. I save your life and putting _my_ life on the line during the process. And you're leaving me for someone else?" 

"Well, maybe if it doesn't work out with her, you and I can…"

"Oh no! Don't even think that will happen. I hope you and your nurse will be very happy together" She cut him off.

"Rory"

"Just leave"

"Rory, please"

"Please leave!"

"Bye" With that, Roger left.

Rory just lay there, crying.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked when she came in.

"He broke up with me"

"Roger?"

"No, Ashton Kutcher. Of course Roger"

"Well, Roger and Ashton do share a freaky resemblance"

"No they don't. Roger is much more Brad Pitt slash Orlando Bloom"

"No way! He is totally an Ashton. Maybe a little hint of Jude Law thrown in there, but"

"Mom! I really don't want to get into this right now. I'm tired and I just had my heart broken, yet again"

"I'm so sorry, kiddo" Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed next to Rory.

"I think I came to a conclusion"

"A conclusion?"

"Yeah. I'm, tired of having my heart broken. I fall in love and then, my heart gets smashed into a million tiny pieces. First, Dean. Then, Dean again, then Jess. Then, Dean again. I'm tired of it. From this moment on, I'm not going to date anymore. I can't fall in love and get my heart broken if I don't date"

"You're swearing off guys?"

"Exactly" Rory took a deep sigh. "I want to get some sleep"

"Okay, Babe" Lorelai kissed Rory on the forehead. "Night, night"

--

**Hey! I hope you liked it. Next chapter…Logan! Oh, and just to let you know, everything that happened in Rory's relationships, happened. But, she and Logan never met. I LOVE reviews. And also, I know there is going to be a 4****th**_**Pirates of the Caribbean**_** movie coming out soon, but since this takes place like a year from now, I don't know if there will be another movie after the 4****th****. But I hope so! So, I'm just making that part up.**


	2. Mr Tycoon

**Hey! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. I'm so glad you all loved it! And yes, I know Roger is a jerk, but he has to be a jerk for the story. So, here's the next chapter, hope you love this one too!**

--

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Mr. Tycoon**_

It was about a year later and Rory had stayed true to her word. She hadn't even been on one date since Roger. Her family and friends had tried and tried to set her up, but she refused every attempt. She was also still a reporter at the _New Haven Gazette._

Monday morning, Rory waited in the elevator as it took her to the floor she worked on. Once she arrived, she walked swiftly down the hall, to her desk, but making one quick stop.

"Hey, Heidi" Rory greeted her friend.

"Hi, Rory" Heidi chirped. She was petite and skinny. She had blond hair that went down to about her shoulders and she had a perm. She had killer gray eyes that could lure any man in. Not only that, but she was also a coffee addict. "Did you hear?"

"Depends; hear what?"

"Paul Hoffman is selling the paper" She said quietly. Paul Hoffman owned the _New Haven Gazette._ He used to work at the paper, but when he retired, he never sold it.

"Are you serious?" Rory asked, completely shocked. Heidi nodded. Rory sighed deeply before talking again. "Sad. I'm gonna miss him"

"He's coming in today for an emergency staff meeting to discuss what will happen to the paper"

"How come I didn't know about this?"

"Well, you've been working your butt off lately trying to get all your articles done, so you haven't really paid attention to anything else"

"Right, that makes sense"

"Rory, why are you working yourself to death? Every week you ask for more and more assignments. Why are you doing that to yourself?"

"I've been really bored lately. I'm lonely. My mom has been really busy with the baby so I haven't been able to see her a lot. You spend every waking moment with Tyler. Not to mention every non-waking moment with him too. Lane and Paris are busy with their own lives, so I thought having more work would keep me busy"

"Look, I can't speak for your other friends, but I know I spend a lot time with Tyler, and he'll understand if I want to spend time with you. He may be my boyfriend, but you're my best friend in the whole world. And besides, you came first"

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind"

"Good" Heidi smiled.

"I should probably get to work. See you later."

Rory walked down a few cubicles before she got to hers. She set her purse down on the desk before sitting down. She took a sip of the coffee that she had been holding. She picked up a file of notes she had on one of her stories. She turned on the computer and while she waited for it to power up, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and took a deep breath before answering it.

"Hi, Grandma"

"Hello, Rory. How are you?"

"Great. You?"

"I'm just fine"

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, this Friday your grandfather's birthday. I'm throwing him a big party"

"That's very nice of you Grandma"

"I thought so too. It starts at 7:00, but I would like you and your mother to be there at 6:30. Please pass that on to her"

"Okay" Just then, Paul Hoffman walked in. "Oh, Grandma, I have to go"

"Goodbye then. See you Friday"

"See you Friday" Rory repeated before hanging up.

Everyone gathered around Paul while he spoke.

"Hello everyone. Some of you may have heard, and some of you may of not, but, I am selling the paper" He said formally. A round of gasps came from the people who haven't heard the news. "I will miss this place and I will miss all of you. But, I won't be around much longer; after all, I'm getting very old. And I don't have any children to take over when I leave, so this is my only choice"

"Who's buying the paper?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"I'm selling it to HP Media. A.K.A; Huntzberger Publications Media. The CEO is young and is still getting the hang of things. His father just retired and handed the company over to him. His name is Logan Huntzberger. His father, Mitchum Huntzberger may still be around once in a while. As of tomorrow, they officially own the paper. Mitchum and Logan Huntzberger, will both be here tomorrow, and Logan Huntzberger will be the head editor and chief. At least for the first year"

"They start tomorrow and you're just telling us now?!" Rory asked loudly without thinking.

"Miss. Gilmore, I know its last minute, but I'm moving to a retirement home in Florida and I need to be there by Wednesday. Once again, I have no choice. I'm sorry"

--

Rory went back to work. However, she was having trouble concentrating. She couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen to the paper. She wondered what the new owners were like and what changes they would make.

It was nearing lunch and Rory was getting ready to head to an interview for one of her articles. The article was about the rise of tuition for universities that students have to pay. She was meeting a student from Yale at a café a few blocks down.

"Hey" Rory heard as she was gathering her things to leave.

"Can't talk now. I'm late" Rory told Heidi.

"Where you going?"

"I have an interview"

Heidi sighed. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to get some lunch"

"Sorry. How 'bout after work? We can go get coffee" Rory negotiated.

"But I wanna go now" She whined.

"If you don't stop now, you're going straight home without coffee"

"Fine" She said with a role of her eyes.

--

Rory and the student agreed to both wear a rose so they would know who each other were. When Rory got there, she didn't see anyone with a rose, so she got a table and waited.

"Um…Rory Gilmore?" A girl with a rose in her hair asked.

"Yeah. You must be Liz Owen" She held out her hand for the girl to shake it.

She nodded and shook Rory's outstretched hand.

"Thanks for meeting with me, Miss. Owen"

"No problem. And please call me Liz"

They both ordered lunch and got to work.

"So, Liz, you're a freshman, am I correct?"

"Yes. This my first year at Yale"

"Yale is the best"

"That it is"

"Where are you from?"

"Compton. It's in the middle of Los Angeles"

"I heard it's really dangerous there. It was rated the most dangerous city in 2006! I couldn't even imagine growing up there in the 80's and 90's when the crime rate was even worse!"

"Yeah, I never really felt very safe there. I've even had a few encounters with some of the gang members"

Rory sighed and gave her a sympathetic look before deciding that it would be better to move on.

"How do you feel about the rise in tuition?"

"Absolutely hate it. It's totally unnecessary. I didn't grow up with a lot of money. It was only my dad, my brother, and me. My mom died shortly after I was born. So, I only had one parent and I never even saw him. He had to take three jobs just to support us, and we barley had anything else besides food and clothes. He was saving up to move us to a safer city. My brother had to take care of me day in and day out. In fact, I wouldn't be in Yale right now if it weren't for him"

"Really? How so?"

"Well, he would help me study and do my homework and really push me to the limit. He was about 16 when I was born and had dropped out of high school. He wanted me to do more with my life and go to a good college, get a good job, and move as far away from that town as possible. So, he did what it took and now, here I am"

"He seems like a nice guy"

"He is. He's the most important person of my life"

Rory smiled and nodded in understanding.

They continued with the interview until Rory got all of the information she needed and they bid each other good day.

--

Rory and Heidi went to a diner for dinner after work. They both ordered and got to talking.

"So, what do you think the new boss will be like?" Heidi asked.

"I don't know. I just hope he's not going to change too much. I like things the way they are"

"Please. Of course they're going to change things. They're going to change _everything_! The Huntzberger's are big news paper tycoons. Their last name should by Tycoon. The New Haven Gazette is a small paper. The Huntzberger's aren't interested in small papers"

Rory groaned because she knew her friend was right. The waitress brought their food and they began to eat.

"So, Rory"

"Yeah?" Rory asked with her mouth full.

"My brother is coming into town this weekend"

"You must be excited to see him"

"I am. But, its kinda last minute and Tyler and I have tickets to see The Shins in concert on Saturday"

"Okay" Rory said, not quite sure what Heidi was getting at.

"I think you two might really hit it off" She said with an evil grin.

"No!" Rory exclaimed without skipping a beat.

"Rory please let me help you. You're lonely"

"I'm not lonely. I'm totally and completely happy not dating anyone"

"Just give him a try"

"I'm not interested in getting hurt again.

"How do you know he'll hurt you? He could be _the_ _one_!"

"Heidi, _the one_ doesn't exist"

--

The next day, Rory arrived at work to find everyone whispering in hushed tones and gossiping. She figured they were all talking about the new boss. She decided that if she wanted to get the most information on the Huntzberger's she should stop by the editor's secretary's desk.

"Hey, Lily" Rory greeted the secretary. "Hey, Jenna" She greeted her coworker who was talking to Lily.

"Hi, Rory" They both said in return.

"Want the 411?" Lily asked.

"Always" Rory knew gossip wasn't right, but who could resist?

"Well, Logan and Mitchum Huntzberger arrived at about 5:00 am. They got to work immediately"

"Can you say workaholics?" Jenna asked.

They all giggled.

"Anyway, they started bustling through papers and making phone calls"

"Which one is our boss, again?"

"Logan Huntzberger. He's the young one. Tall, blond hair, a smirk plastered on his face" Jenna replied.

"Man is he hot" Lily said, more to herself then Rory and Jenna.

"Well, where are they now?" Rory asked.

Lily tilted her head towards an office with the door closed. "They're both in there"

Just then it opened and Logan and Mitchum walked out.

"Excuse me everybody!" Logan said loudly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and grew quiet while they looked at their new boss.

"I know its short notice, but I need everyone to meet my father and I in the conference room for a meeting in half an hour"

Everyone nodded and went back to working and gossiping.

--

Rory walked into the conference room half and hour later, as instructed. The room was full but she noticed an empty seat next to Heidi. She walked over to her.

"Hey, saved you a seat" Heidi said.

"Thanks" She sat down, and as soon as she did, Logan and Mitchum walked in.

"Hello, everybody" Mitchum said formally.

"Hello" Logan repeated.

"Hello Mr. Tycoon" Heidi mumbled so only Rory could hear.

"Don't worry; this won't be long" Logan continued. "Soon you will all be able to get back to gossiping about us" He chuckled. A few people joined. "We just want to go over a few things. First, we're not going to change what you do, we're just going make you do what you do better. Secondly, we will be making changes. But, the changes will all benefit the paper"

During the next hour, Logan and Mitchum went over the new agenda and some more issues and changes that had to be dealt with.

Rory grabbed some coffee and got to work on her article. Right before she was about to leave for the night, she saw one of her coworkers storm out of Logan's office and he did not look happy.

"Hi Dave. What's up?"

"I just got fired!"

"What? Why?" Rory asked, totally shocked.

"Who cares? I knew the Huntzberger's were bad news. Good luck. Hope you don't get fired too" He said and then walked off in a huff.

--

Rory was in her tiny apartment that night watching TV when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello" Rory said with a polite smile.

"Hello" The Indian food delivery guy said as him and Rory exchanged the food and the money.

"Thanks" Rory said before closing the door. She walked back into the living room to continue watching TV and to eat when the phone rang. She quickly set the food on the coffee table and ran to answer the phone. She got to it just in time before it went to the answering machine.

"Yes, hi, hello" She breathed quickly.

"Hey Hun" The voice of Lorelai Gilmore rang through the line.

"Hi Mom"

"Do you think you can get out of work early tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking we could meet up at Luke's for lunch then go shopping for a birthday present for grandpa"

"I guess I could get out of work early for that. What time?"

"12-ish?"

"12-ish it is"

--

**I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE reviews! (Hint, hint) And I know that there wasn't much Logan in this chapter. I planned for there to be more Logan, but there wasn't. But I PROMISE there will be a lot of Logan in the next chapter and some Rogan interaction. :)**


	3. A Surprised Meeting

**I'm SO sorry the update took so long! I've been really busy with school the past couple of months. But I'm off for summer now so I'll be updating more often. (Hopefully). **

--

_**Chapter 3**_

_** A Surprised Meeting**_

"How 'bout this?" Rory asked as she held up a dress the next day while she and Lorelai were shopping. They had both gotten Richard his birthday presents already so they decided to get something new to wear to the party.

"It's a little fancy don't you think?" Lorelai responded.

"So?"

"Well, we're going to a birthday party, not the prom"

"It's on sale" Rory explained her reason for wanting it.

"Really?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Yeah. All the dresses over here are on sale"

"Cool!" Lorelai started looking in the same area Rory was looking.

After a couple minutes of silence, Lorelai spoke.

"So, why are shopping for new dresses?"

"Mom, I told you"

"Tell me again"

"I only have one nice dress left and I have worn it for the past 5 Friday night dinners. Grandma won't be happy if I show up wearing it again"

"Wear something different. You have like skirts and nice pants and nice shirts, don't you?"

"Yeah, but no clean ones. I wear all of them to work. Besides, Grandma made it very clear that this was a dressy event"

"But not that dressy" Lorelai said referring to Rory's dress.

"Oh well" Rory snapped. "I'm hungry. Pick a dress so we can go have lunch"

"You're crabby"

"I'm tired. I haven't got much sleep lately and the new boss is changing everything. I'm sorry"

"It's okay, babe. You should really take a vacation"

"Fine. I'll _think_ about easing up on work a little"

"Good"

In the end, Rory ended up with the fancy dress. It was a strapless, dark blue dress that went down just below her knees. It had ribbon that went around the waist and tied into a small bow on the side. Lorelai got a light green dress that went down to her knees. It had ribbon that outlined the bust and had a semi-deep v-neck. It was much more casual then Rory's dress.

--

Friday night came around and Lorelai and Rory had arrived together at 7:00. They were standing outside the front door of the Gilmore's house, dreading the long awaited lecture that Emily was bound to give them about being on time.

"Do we have to go in?" Lorelai whined.

"Of course we do, Mom. It's Grandpa's birthday"

"So, he's never cared if I was at his birthday. I remember one time, I was like 10, Mom through him a party and he made me stay upstairs during the whole party because he wanted to spend it with his coworkers instead and he didn't want me bugging them. I didn't even get cake. Granted it was some fancy, snooty, old people, fruit cake thing that I would never in a million years eat, I still should've been asked!"

"Let's just go in and get it over with" Rory ignored Lorelai's story.

"You don't even have a tiny feel of sympathy for your forgotten mother?"

"Nope" Rory said simply right before she rang the doorbell.

"Mean" Lorelai mumbled.

A couple moments later, the door opened and revealed a very upset-looking Emily.

"You're late" She said sternly. "I told you to be here at 7:00. Well, I guess it's my fault. I should've specified that I meant 7:00 my time, not 7:00 your time, which can mean anything from whenever you're ready to not showing up at all."

"Sorry, Mother. Would you like me to build the first ever time machine and go back in time _just_ so I won't be half and hour late?" Lorelai said sarcastically as she walked past the elder Gilmore and into the foyer"

"Rory, there's someone I would like you to meet" Emily said, ignoring Lorelai's comment too.

"Talk about being neglected" She said under her breath.

"Lorelai, go find your father while Rory comes with me"

"Aye, Aye Cap'n!" Lorelai said, bringing two fingers to her eyebrow and saluting, then marched off.

"Was Mom ever dropped on her head as a baby?" Rory asked Emily as she led her to the living room.

"Oh, who knows what went on when I wasn't around. Anyway, you grandfather and I have some friends that have a son a little older then you"

Rory sighed; she knew where this was going. "Grandma I really-"

"You his parents I believe. The Huntzbergers?" Emily said before Rory could finish.

_Say it ain't so. _Rory thought to herself. "The Huntzbergers?"

"Yes. I knew you remembered them" Just then, Emily walked up behind a blond. "Logan" She greeted.

The blond turned around.

_Damn. It was just as she feared. _

"Hello Emily. Nice to see you again" Logan leaned in and kissed Emily's cheek.

"Logan, this is my granddaughter, Rory. Rory this is Logan Huntzberger"

"Actually we've met" Logan said, showing his signature smirk.

"You have?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yep" Rory answered dryly. "He's my new boss"

"Really? Well, then I guess you two have a lot to talk about. I'll just leave so you can do just that" Then Emily left. However, Rory was very much aware of the fact that her grandmother was watching from afar.

"Nice dress" He complemented. He loved the way it outlined her curves.

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger" Rory said. She really didn't want to have to hear Emily say how rude just walking away is.

"Please, call me Logan. I don't like being call Mr. Huntzberger outside of the office"

"So, Mr. Huntzberger" Rory continued. "Why are you here?"

"My parents are friends with your grandparents"

"You aren't their friend are you?"

"Not exactly"

"Then why are you here? You don't seem to be the type of person that would come to a fancy party just because"

"I was invited. Emily and Richard wanted me here. Now I know why" Logan smirked, silently thinking how beautiful Rory was.

"You don't seem like the person that cares about people's feelings or what they want either"

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"You're changing everything at work! Its fine the way it is. Why can't you just leave well enough alone?"

"You're right, it is fine. But I'm there to make it great. And in order to do that, I need to change things"

"Why'd you fire Dave? He was a good writer"

"Not good enough. If I keep writers that aren't top notch on the _New Haven Gazette, _it will never succeed"

"Succeeding isn't everything!"

"In the newspaper industry it is. Look, Rory-"

"Miss Gilmore" Rory corrected.

"Miss Gilmore… I know you're upset, but soon you will realize that this is for the best"

"You are just a narcissistic ass, you know that right"

"Its part of my charm" He smirked, once more.

Rory grunted in disgust and walked away.

"See ya later, Ace" He called after her.

"Ace?" She turned around and called back to him.

"Ace reporter" He explained simply.

Rory felt a little smile tug at her lips. Then she turned back around and left to go find her mom.

--

As she was looking for her mom, Rory couldn't help but think about Logan. His smirk, his nickname for her…

--

_God, she was beautiful. _Logan thought. He couldn't stop thinking about her either. This has never happened to him before. When he thinks about her he's actually thinking about something other than how much a he wants to get her into bed. Although, to him, that wasn't a bad thought.

--

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ce soir" Lorelai said as Rory walked up behind her mom. The man Lorelai was talking to gave her a shocked look and quickly walked away.

"That man's paranoid. All I asked him was to go to bed with me and he walked away. Very rudely might I add?"

"Did you try to explain to him that it was a joke?"

"He only speaks French"

Rory couldn't help but laugh.

--

**Hope you liked it. Once again; I'm so totally sorry for the lack of updates. **


	4. A Big Promotion

Whoo Hoo

**Whoo Hoo! I am back! Well I never really went anywhere, I was righting other stories for **_**Pirates of the Caribbean**_**; but my **_**Gilmore Girls**_** stories are back! So enjoy! **

--

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A Big Promotion**_

"Luke_…_coffee!" Lorelai called in a sing-song voice as she entered the diner; however she didn't see him. She walked over to the counter and set he purse on the table and took a seat.

"Hey, Lorelai. Luke went to the store to get some more cream" Ceaser walked over and began pouring a cup of coffee for Lorelai.

"Thanks" She turned her head to look beside her and she jumped. There, sitting bedside her was Kirk; a sleeping Kirk. "Uh, Kirk?" He didn't move. "Kirk" She said a bit louder. Nothing. She poked him. Still nothing. She shook him and he jerked away.

"I didn't eat your pie-oh, Lorelai" He rubbed his eyes and took a drink from the coffee that he had had in front of him. "I guess I dozed off"

"Why?"

"I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately. My mom has a new boyfriend and their room is right next to mine. They make _a lot_ of noise; especially when they think I'm asleep"

"Oh good lord" Lorelai muttered with a grimace.

"Yeah, I know. Mom never let's _me_ jump on the bed; but she and Bob jump on the bed all the time"

Lorelai just nodded with a blank look on her face. "I think I'm just gonna sit here…quietly" She turned away and muttered under her breath, "wow"

Just then Rory stormed through the diner door and sat on the other side of Lorelai.

"You're late" Lorelai complained.

"I _hate_ him!" Rory exclaimed, ignoring Lorelai.

"We're talking about Huntzberger"

"Yes. The _New Haven Gazette _used to be a small, weekly paper. But Mr. Huntzberger decided that we should make it a _daily_ paper. So we have to cram a weeks worth of work into a day! How is that possible?" She ranted.

Lorelai pouted. "I'm sorry, Kiddo. Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, coffee" She agreed. "Hey, uh, why is Kirk sleeping?" Lorelai looked over and sure enough, Kirk had fallen back to sleep.

"He hasn't gotten a lot of sleep lately because his mom got a new boyfriend"

"Oh jeeze"

--

It had been a little more then a month since the Huntzberger's bought the paper. Rory didn't despise Logan anymore, but she didn't exactly like him either. She was just lucky Emily and Richard hadn't thrown another party and invited him.

"Come in" Logan answered the knock on his office door.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Huntzberger?" Rory asked.

"Yes, take a seat" Rory did as she was instructed and sat in a leather chair across from Logan. "I've been here for about two months now and I've made some changes, hired people, fired people, and telling employees how I think they're adjusting to the changes; work wise. Some have had these new changes and arrangements affect their work badly, and some have had them affect their work well. And Miss Gilmore, I must say, I've read some of your previous work and it was great. But you're work has improved, more than I thought it could in the first place. I strongly believe you are one of the best writers here"

"Really? Well, I'm glad you think so"

"Miss Gilmore, I've been studying some of the employees here for the last week or so"

"_Studying_ us? Like…lab rats?" Rory grimaced.

"No, I didn't mean it like that" Logan chuckled. "I've been paying close attention to some journalists. Paying close attention to their writing, work ethics, etc. See, I've been looking for an assistant editor and chief, and I think you might be right for the job"

"Really; oh my god. You actually think I'd be right for the job?"

"Absolutely; so, what do you say?"

"Yeah, I'd defiantly love that"

--

"Oh my god, I love that man!" Rory exclaimed through the phone later that night.

"But this morning you hated him; that sure changed fast" Lorelai said.

"But he's making me assistant editor and chief!"

"Babe, that's amazing. How'd you score that gig?"

"He thinks I'm a great writer and the paper will really benefit from more of me. I'm finishing up the rest of my work this week and I start next week. I'm _so_ exited!"

"I can tell. So what does this new job entail?"

"Well I'd still be writing articles, but I'd also help edit the other articles and decide what stuff goes in the paper and where, that kinda stuff."

"That sounds fun. And I guess it means you'll be spending more time with the Huntzberger kid, huh?"

"Yeah, but hopefully the more time I spend with him, the more I'll like him. I'd really rather not have a boss I don't like. It just makes things more complicated. But enough about me, how did your appointment go? Did you find out?"

"Hold on" Lorelai said. She got up from her seat on the coach, walked down the hallway and poked her head into the kitchen. She saw that Luke was cooking dinner and sighed. She walked upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, tell me. Boy or girl?"

"It's another girl" Lorelai said excitedly. "I'm sure I would've happy with a boy but, I really wanted another girl. They're so much more fun. But don't tell Luke"

"Why?"

"Because he's being a snitchlfritx and doesn't wanna know."

"Men" Rory mumbled.

--

Rory was at work on finishing her article. If she got it finished soon, she could leave early. She wanted to get home soon and get to sleep. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before. She had tried to talk her mom out of naming the baby Sporty, Scary, Posh, Baby, or Ginger.

"Well hello, Ms. Boss" Heidi walked over to Rory.

"What?"

"Please, like I don't know about your promotion"

"How did you find out?"

"Huntzberger held a meeting the other day after you ducked out early to have lunch with you mom"

"What? He asked me _after_ that. He was _that_ sure I would accept? The nerve of that guy"

"Hey, what can I say? He's an egotistical ass who gets whatever he wants. Even if you said no, he'd con you into it anyway. But, I just wanted to say congrats. At least _somebody_ is moving up rather then down. So, wanna get coffee?" He friend asked after her rant.

"Maybe later, I wanna get this finished soon"

"Okay, well I'm headed out for a late lunch. See ya" Rory waved to her friend and got back to work.

--

I know this is short, but I really didn't want you guys to wait much longer. I pretty much know where I'm going to take this story, but I am kinda running out of ideas. So if you have any ideas for any chapters, please let me know and I'll try and put them in. If I don't get any good suggestions or can't think of any ideas, I'll probably put it back on hold for a while as I write my other stories.


	5. An Unexpected Interruption

Sorry for the long wait

See, I _did_ update. You didn't think I would, did you? Well sorry for the wait. I'm gonna _try_ and update more. So, yeah, enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 5**_

_**An Unexpected Interruption**_

Rory was ecstatic. She was currently reading and editing articles in her office. Yes, her very own _office_. She was no longer scrunched in a small, cramped cubicle. She had had this job for a few months now, but she still hadn't gotten over her love of her office. Given, her office was only roughly the size of her small, minuscule bedroom at home, it was better then what she had before, and it wasn't right next to Jerry, who- by Rory's unfortunate luck of being right next to him before- had major issues with personal hygiene. Rory swore that the smell was burned into her nose permanently.

Rory closed the folder which held the next issues' articles, and walked out of the office. She walked down the hall until she reached the office at the very end. In front of the office was a desk with a short, 65 year old woman reading _King Lear. _"Rose, can you give this to Mr. Huntzberger when he gets in please?" Rory asked handing the folder to her.

"Dear, he's not coming in today" She said with a British accent. "He and his father went to Washington D.C. They might be buying a paper there" She said, leaning in as if it were a secret.

"Did he tell anyone else he was leaving?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He left me a message this morning on the phone. But it was pretty last minute; they left this morning"

"Oh. Well, I guess since he's not here I'll take care of this stuff my self. That's what the assistant editor and chief does right?" He joked lightly causing the other woman to chuckle.

Rory walked back to her office. Logan had gone out of town once, for three days, to attend his cousin's wedding in Barbados. So she knew everything would be fine without Logan. But it was odd that they were looking into buying another paper. They had just bought this one about five months ago; you'd think they'd wait a while before buying another one. Were they _that_ desperate to conquer the newspaper world? Apparently so. Would Logan leave if they bought it? Things _just_ started running smoothly and people _finally _started excepting him. Well, she couldn't think about that now; she had _a lot_ ahead of her.

--

It was five days later- Friday, and Logan still had not returned. If he was staying there this long, maybe it meant that the Huntzbergers were lucky and struck a deal with the other paper. Or it could mean that they weren't lucky and they're staying there trying to convince them to sell it to them. Whatever it was, Rory hoped he would be back soon. Taking on two work loads took a lot of energy out of her.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon, but the dark, stormy day made it feel so much later. It didn't help either that Elizabeth didn't get a lunch break. She had a small snack, but she ate it while she worked on the newspaper. She felt her eye lids drooping more and more by each passing second.

_The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can go home_, Elizabeth thought. Just then, the phone on her desk rang; seemingly waking her up a bit; for the time being anyway. "Hello" She answered, hoping the drowsiness had left her voice.

"Rory, its Logan" The voice from the other line rang through. It was the first time he had contacted her since he left.

"Oh, hey. How's it going in D.C? Rose said that you might be buying a paper there"

"We made a deal, but nothing is official yet, so who knows what'll happen. They were a bit resistant so they may still pull out. But I will be back on Monday. I want to see you when you get in, so just come to my office, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you Monday, bye" She hung up, eager to finish her work, and thanking God he would be back Monday. Since there isn't a paper on Saturday or Sunday, this was the last work overload she had to deal with. Rory finished with it by 5:30 and went home to rest before dinner with the grandparents.

--

"Julia Sinclair across the street got a Scotty dog last week. It is the loudest little dog and it won't stop yapping. It gives me a headache" Emily complained at the dinner table.

"You know, Emily, if she doesn't train it to stop barking, we can complain to the home owner's association. I'm sure they'll take care of that little mutt" Richard added.

"You guys are gonna tell this lady because her dog annoys you?" Lorelai asked astonished.

"You know, you're really making this sound worse then it is" Emily sighed, before looking over at Rory, who just moved her food around with her fork, occasionally taking a small bite. "Is something wrong with the food, Rory?"

"Oh, no Grandma. It's delicious. I'm just exhausted"

"That's too bad. Have you been working a lot lately?" Emily continued.

"Yeah. Logan was out of town this week and I was left in charge. But he gets back on Monday"

"Oh, that reminds me. I had lunch with Shira today"

"Shira?" Rory asked.

"Shira Huntzberger, Logan's mom" Emily reminded her. "As I was saying, I had lunch with her and she said that Logan and Mitchum might be buying a paper in Washington D.C. Wouldn't that be exciting? Logan will get to go live there for about a year."

"But, didn't they like _just_ buy the _New Haven Gazette_?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, usually they don't buy them this quickly, but Shira was saying that they thought it was a great opportunity. But the paper was opposed to it in the first place, so they may not buy it."

"What will happen with Rory's newspaper if they do buy it?"

"Well, Logan will hand over the role of Editor and Chief to someone, and he'll continue visiting every few months at first until he's certain things are running smoothly" Richard explained.

"Rory, wouldn't it be so cool if you got the job! I mean, you _are_ the assistant editor and chief." Lorelai's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yeah, maybe" Rory said, although she secretly hoped with all her heart that he would stay. However, Rory wiped the feeling away quickly and continued dinner.

--

It was 7:00 on Monday morning. She usually doesn't come into work until about 8:30, but since Logan wanted to see her when she got in; she figured it would be easier for him to talk to her in the morning when he was a bit less busy. So she walked down the hall to Rose's desk once more. "Hi Rose, Mr. Huntzberger wanted to see me when I got in this morning"

"Oh, yes, he told me let you right on in" She said, motioning to his door.

"Thank you" Rory knocked lightly on the door. "Mr. Huntzberger?" She asked before she cracked the door open. But what she saw made her gasp and slam the door shut. Rose looked at her with her brow furrowed with confusion. Rory's eyes were wide, her mouth agape, and her face bright red. She had her back against the door before she went and sat in a chair next to the office; her face not changing.

Logan had some tall, blond woman straddling him on his desk, practically sucking on his face. She still had her tight, low rise jeans on, but her shirt had been taken off, revealing a red, sexy, lace bra that barely concealed anything. When Rory walked in, Logan's jacket had been taken off and the mystery woman was working on unbuttoning his shirt, revealing to Rory a small bit of his toned chest. And what's more, Logan saw her.

Rory sat there, looking down at her hands. She could hear them fumbling around in there, before the door swung open. Rory stood up, face to face with Logan and the woman, who were both fully dressed now.

"Ms. Gilmore, this is Jessica. Jessica, this is Rory Gilmore"

The woman named Jessica-who looked barley 20 years old-reached out her hand to shake Rory's before turning to Logan. "Well, uh, I should be going. See you tomorrow?" She asked with a suggestive look in her eyes. Logan smiled at her before kissing her cheek. She walked away and Logan ushered Rory into his office, shutting his door, and leaving behind a very confused Rose.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think you'd be here this early" Logan apologized, keeping his eyes on his feet.

"No, it's my fault. I should've knocked-or at least waited for an answer before barging in. So, uh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend" Rory motioned her thumb towards the door.

"Oh, no, Jessica isn't my girlfriend"

Rory nodded. "So what did you want me to talk about?"

"Well, it turns out that we are purchasing the paper in D.C. I'm gonna be moving there to oversee things"

"Really? That's great. When do you leave?" Rory tried to sound excited and she hoped she didn't fail.

"Well, they aren't going to officially hand it over to us for about 3 months. They want a bit more time to settle things and tie up loose ends. So I won't be leaving for quite a while. But, just a heads up, that's what is gonna be happening"

"Great! Congratulations, that really is awesome. Is that all, cause I really should get to work"

"Oh, of course. I'll see you later"

Rory walked out of the office and down to her office. She walked faster and faster until she reached her office. When she got there she slumped into her chair.

_God, why does this bug me so much?_, Rory thought._ So what if he's leaving. So what if he's screwing some girl? That girl should be me. No! That girl shouldn't be you!_, Rory yelled at herself in her head. _Who cares what's going on in his love life? Yes, maybe I have feelings for him. But it's just a crush. A small immature crush that will blow over soon. Yes, that's it. That's all it is. A small crush. A small crush that will go away. Soon! I hope. _

--

Yeah, thought the unexpected interruption would be an interruption didn't ya? Don't worry. Rogan goodness will be coming up soon. Please review!!


	6. A Kiss Worth Dreaming For

Chapter 6

I forgot to add this in the other chapters. So here is the OFFICIAL disclaimer.

I OWN NOTHING!!

--

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A Kiss Worth Dreaming For**_

_Rory lay awake in bed, the thunderstorm outside keeping her up. The covers kept her warm as she cuddled deep into her sheets. She rolled over in bed as she watched the rain fall hard against the window._

_After about ten minutes, she was finally about to fall asleep when a loud bang, followed by a few shorter ones, rang loud from outside made her jump, awaking her in the process. God, she hated thunderstorms. It was times like these when she _did _wish she had a boyfriend. She wanted someone to hold her close and whisper sweet things into her ear, drowning out the loud noises from outside. That thought left her mind when another thunderbolt came crashing down, however, that bang was followed by a loud knocking, rather then other bangs. _

_She waited, then the knocking turned to pounding and she realized someone was at her door. She looked at the clock next to her bed. 2:25 am. She got scared. Who would come to her apartment, pounding on the door? She picked up her small lamp that was on her nightstand, and walked quietly out to the door, turning on each light as she went. At least she was smarter than those idiots in horror films who leave the lights off while they open the door to a masked, serial killer who stabs them to death. _

"_Who is it?" Her voice cracked through the still, closed door._

"_Logan" The familiar voice came from behind the door. _

_Rory's brow furrowed in confusion before opening to door a crack, leaving the chain on. When she saw it really was him, she closed the door, undid the chain, and reopened it. She stared at the figure before her. He was drenched in rain and was wearing pajama pants a white t-shirt. A wet, white t-shirt. She smirked._

"_What the hell are you doing here, it's 2:00 in the morning" Her smirk faded, and her drowsy, cracked tone came back as she let him in and set down the lamp. _

"_I had to see you, Rory" He stated bluntly. _

"_You had to see me?" _

_Logan's only answer was to cup her cheeks with his hands and he began to move his lips closer to hers. Then, finally she could feel his warm breath against her lips and he…_

Rory was jolted awake by the ringing of the telephone. She rubbed her eyes, and checking the clock and reading that it was 11:00 am, she reached for the phone beside her bed, falling over the edge and onto the ground as she picked it up form her night stand.

"Ow" She muttered from the ground, where sheets were tangled around her, before answering the phone. "Hello?" She mumbled.

"Don't tell me you're still asleep at this hour!" Emily Gilmore's astonished voice asked.

"No, I'm not" She replied, and then said under her breath, "not anymore at least".

"The Huntzbergers are throwing a party to celebrate their new newspaper deal. Since you work closely with Logan, they were going to invite you. But I offered to pass along the invitation instead of them having to bother with it. So will you come?"

"Um, when is it?"

"Friday at 7:00pm sharp at their house"

"Okay, um, yeah I'll be there, Grandma"

"Great, your grandfather and I will pick you up on our way. We'll be there at 6:30. Bye, Rory" Emily said before hanging up.

"Bye"

Rory-who was still on the floor-picked herself up and sat on the bed. She was too lazy to go get breakfast-or rather lunch. So she sat there for a few moments, enjoying the comfort of her bed.

Her mind began to drift off to her dream, which she had completely forgotten about until now. God, why couldn't her grandma call a few seconds later? She really wanted that kiss. She had been waiting for that kiss for quite a few days.

It had been a little over a week since she had realized she had a crush on him, when she walked in on him and that woman. Every night since then, she has had a dream about him. Once, they were walking along the beach. Another time, she was damsel in distress and he was her knight in shining armor. But no matter what it was, as soon as they were about to kiss, she would wake up.

Seeing him everyday at work was almost too much for her. During the day, she tried her hardest to push away the feelings. But during the nights, she would let her dreams run as wild as they possibly could. Whether she wanted a boyfriend or not was beside the point.

_A single, independent woman could have crushes_. She thought. _Crushes don't mean anything. So what if I'm slightly attracted to him. Besides, even if I did want something more, nothing can ever happen. He's my boss; it would be totally inappropriate. Right? _

--

Rory got out of her grandparent's car and looked up at the enormous house that was in front of her. "This is a house?" Rory asked in disbelief. "And I thought _your_ house was big"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Emily replied. In the middle of the large driveway was a large circular garden with dozens of flowers and a large, elegant fountain in the middle. Emily pointed to it and whispered in her granddaughter's ear. "Shira put that in two years ago. She ordered carnations, and they brought _roses_. Let me tell you, she raised hell at that flower boutique"

"Wow, that's just…wow. Carnations instead of roses? That's just unbelievable" Rory failed at sounding interested. Rory, Richard, and Emily all walked to the front door and Richard rang the bell. Only seconds later, the door opened, revealing a stoned faced, gangly maid. She quickly welcomed them in and took their coats.

They walked through the room, all grabbing a flute of champagne from a waiter with white gloves and tails walking around.

"Emily, Richard! So glad you could make it!" Shira welcomed joyfully as she came up to them. "You must be Rory. I've heard so much about you from your grandparents. They simply adore you"

"Well, thank you. You have a lovely home"

"Why thank you, aren't you sweet."

"Shira, you wouldn't happen to know where Mitchum is, would you" Richard asked.

"Yes, he's right in there, talking business with some friends"

"Great, thank you." Richard leaves to find his old friend, leaving the three women alone.

"Men, all about business" Emily sighed, shaking her head lightly.

"Did you hear Lucille Vaughn's daughter, Clarissa, is marrying Robert Reynolds?" Shira told Emily, now ignoring Rory.

"Well, won't those two make a pair" Emily said sarcastically, also ignoring Rory.

"Emily, Rory it's nice to see you both again" Logan interrupted as he came up to them.

"Hi Logan, how are you" Emily asked politely.

"Very, well thank you. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going t have to steal Rory away. I need to speak to her about work"

"Oh, of course" Emily said before she and Shira turned back to their gossip.

"Thank you; you are my knight in shining armor. You are truly my Robin Hood to my Maid Marian" Rory said gratefully once they were out of earshot of Emily and Shira.

"No problem" Logan chuckled. "I figured you could use help before they really got into who's doing what, who's wearing what, that stuff"

"Well, you have my internal thanks"

The two continued walking, and eventually ended up out on the deck, which was vacant. It was already dark outside, and they just stood, staring at the stars. But then, Logan moved to watch Rory. She had a peaceful look on her face as she looked into the night sky.

"You look beautiful tonight" He stated, startling her.

A big blush crept up her neck and face. "Thanks" She mumbled, looking down.

Rory was wearing a dark red, high waist, tea length dress with a scoop neck. Her long, brown hair had been curled and the curls were draped past her shoulders.

Logan couldn't hold his feelings for her in anymore. He leaned in, and their lips were about to meet.

_Great, it's just a dream, isn't it? Any moment I'm gonna wake up_. Rory thought.

But she didn't wake up. Instead, he kissed her. It was a sweet, tender kiss. But when Rory returned it, more passion filled it. It was defiantly one of the best kisses she had ever had. Definitely a kiss that was worth dreaming for. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart due to the need of air. When Logan leaned back in, Rory pushed him away, even though she was desperate to have his lips on hers again.

"Oh my God, we can't do this Logan. You're my boss and it's not appropriate"

"What's not appropriate? We like each other, right?"

"Well yeah."

"So why not then?"

"Wouldn't it be weird? And what happens if we _do_ start something and we break up? What would happen then? I wouldn't want to quit" Rory explained her worries.

"You wouldn't have to. Even if we do break up, I'm hardly ever going to be there"

"Yeah, for like a year. In a few months you are going away-another reason not to start something- and when you get back, you're gonna continue working at the _New Haven Gazette_, right?"

"Well, yeah. But if it gets weird, I can always transfer to another paper. And as for my being away for about a year, we can still see each other until then, and then if it's going good, we can carry on a long distance relationship" Logan said, trying to convince her to go out with him. But she turned her back to him and sighed.

"Wouldn't that be too hard?"

"Yeah, but, wouldn't it be worth it to at least try?" Rory turned back around. She was silent for a long moment, in deep thought about what he just said. "Just a cup of coffee, nothing big"

Rory seemed to think for a minute. "Tomorrow…I guess we could have lunch"

Logan grinned widely, before giving her a small kiss on the lips.

--

I know that I have just started updating again, but it may be a while between updates. I have a big project in school that won't be over until almost Thanksgiving. I'll have to work on it _a lot_ so I don't know how much time I'll have to write. Who knows, I may be able to update regularly, but I doubt it.


	7. Once a Playboy, Always a Playboy

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Once a Playboy, Always a Playboy**_

It had been about two weeks since Rory and Logan's first date- which, by the way, was a complete success which led to another date, and another, and another.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Rory and Logan were going on their fifth date later that night-not that Rory was counting.

But now, Rory was meeting her mom at Luke's for lunch, and then were going shopping. The mother and daughter had been seeing each other less lately, and they wanted to make up for lost time.

"Where's Luke?" Rory asked Lorelai while they were sitting at a table in the diner. They had been there for about 5 minutes and Rory still hadn't seen Luke.

"He went to the house to feed Paul Anka, and then he has to go to Doose's to get cheese"

"Hey Lorelai, hey Rory. What do you guys want?" Ceaser said as he walked over to them and placed two cups of coffee in front of them before taking out a note pad and pencil.

"BLT no mayo, please" Rory ordered first.

"Ooh, that sounds good. I want one. And fries!"

"And onion rings!" Rory added.

"Got it. I'll be right back"

"So tell me, what's new with you? How's it going with Logan what's-his-face?"

"Me and Logan _Huntzberger_ are having just…an _amazing_ time. He and I are actually going on a date tonight"

"Where's he taking you?" Lorelai asked, sipping her coffee. She grimaced and set it down, pushing it far away from her.

"Somewhere nice probably" Rory gave her mom a strange look. Lorelai then took Rory's cup and started drinking from that. "Hey!" Just then Ceaser walked over to them, setting their plates down.

"Ceaser, my coffee is decafe!" Lorelai complained.

"Apparently mine isn't" Rory mumbled as her mom continued drinking _her_ coffee.

"Sorry Lorelai, Luke gave me specific instructions not to give you anything unhealthy. Which would include caffeine, BLTs, fries…"

"What?" Lorelai almost choked on the coffee, and for the first time, looking down at the plate that had been placed in front of her. Instead of a BLT and fries, there was a large salad and a bowl of fruit. "Ah!" Lorelai shrieked. She looked at Rory's plate and sure enough, Rory had what she had ordered. "Why does _she_ get… normal…human food!" Lorelai said and she poked her fork into the salad with disgust.

"She's not seven months pregnant" Ceaser shrugged and walked off. 

"Hey, Ceaser, I need coffee! She stole mine!" Rory called after him. But when he didn't hear her, she looked at her mom, who had also taken her food. Lorelai bit into the burger and smirked smugly.

--

Lorelai and Rory were walking through the mall, carrying two bags each. "Where to now?" Rory asked.

"Eh, my feet hurt, lets go sit down for a few minutes" Lorelai moaned as she directed Rory to a bench in a little sitting area.

"So finish telling me about Logan" Lorelai started up the previous topic.

"Well we're going out tonight again, I told you that. What else did you wanna know?"

"When is he going to D.C?"

"He has a little more than 2 months left here and then he's going to be gone for a year, and then he'll come back and continue working at the _New Haven Gazette_. That's where he's gonna be working mostly, unless he's going on a business trip, or to visit another paper to check on the progress."

"So he's got it all figured out?"

"His dad does. Mitchum is gonna make him stay here after D.C cause he doesn't really trust him to go move away to go to a different paper. The only reason he's going to Washington D.C for a year is because his dad is gonna be coming back and forth the whole time" Rory explained.

"But I thought you said something about Mitchum retiring"

"Well he _was_, but now he's gonna continue working a while longer, until he is 100 percent sure Logan will be able handle it"

"Why doesn't Mitchum trust Logan?"

"Well, it turns out that Logan hasn't been the most responsible person. I mean, he's not as wild as he used to be, like in college, but he's not the most upstanding citizen either"

"What do you mean by 'most responsible'?"

"He drinks, parties, fools around with woman after woman, jumps out of planes, stuff like that, and he just doesn't take anything seriously"

Lorelai's face showed nothing but shock, with her mouth agape. "Babe, are you sure he's the kinda guy you really need in your life right now? And woman after woman? Is that what you are to him, just another woman? Cause if you is, I'm gonna kick his ass. I don't want anyone treating you like that"

"Mom! One, he's not a total play boy anymore, okay, he says he's matured a bit. Two, he might be seeing other woman, I don't know, but even if he is…he and I aren't exclusive"

"Do you wanna be exclusive?"

"We haven't talked about it. I don't really know what I want"

Lorelai sighed. "I still don't know if it's a good idea to be seeing this guy. Once a playboy always a playboy. At least talk to him about it"

"Hey Mom, look, a baby store! Let's go find something cute!" Rory exclaimed, hoping to take her mom's mind off of it.

Lorelai sighed once again and watched her daughter with concern as Rory walked into the store. Lorelai soon followed and the mother and daughter started looking at cute clothes for Lorelai's baby girl, who was due in only 3 short months.

--

"And her boyfriend is a total psycho who has these weird sex fetishes. He even wears this weird gas mask thing, it's really freaky. But anyway, so he goes to her house and in her house he finds two bodies, which one is her husband who is missing an ear. Hence the ear the guy found in the field. Jeffery kills Frank then Detective Williams comes, sorts that out, and yeah, good movie. I still can't believe that you haven't seen _Blue Velvet_." Rory finished after she spent the last 10 minutes giving him a play by play of the 1986 movie.

"Well now I don't have to; you told me everything" Logan smirked.

"Yeah, but its one thing coming from me, it's another actually watching the movie. So promise me you'll still watch it?"

"I promise" He chuckled.

"Oh, you know what would be fun? We could have a movie night. We could watch Blue Velvet, Roman Holiday, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Rocky Horror Picture Show. It'll be fun"

"Yeah, it would be fun"

"Good"

Rory and Logan stood in front of Rory's apartment door, and they were in an awkward silence. Rory considered what her mom had said earlier, about the whole exclusive thing. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She would just bring it up another time. So instead, she got her keys out and turned back to Logan. "Thanks for walking me to my door, really you didn't have to"

"It's what guys do for girls on the end of a date" He smiled his, oh so charming, smile. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah, that lobster was delicious! I've never heard of that place before"

"Well, it's pretty exclusive. You're lucky you got a Huntzberger on your hands"

Rory giggled and rolled her eyes. "Night" She said and Logan leaned in to give her a tender kiss on the lips. "Do you have to go _now_?" Rory asked shyly, blushing and eyes downcast.

Logan smirked. "I can stay all night"

--

Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had much time lately, loads of homework and I have a big project. But luckily I found some time in my busy schedule to finish this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take too long cause I pretty much have almost the whole thing planned out in my head and I just have to type it. Plus, only a couple weeks until Thanksgiving break so hopefully I can find time to write a bit there too.


	8. Mickey Rooney or Mickey Mouse

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Mickey Rooney or Mickey Mouse**_

Rory woke up the next morning and pulled the pillow over her eyes to shield her from the sun that was coming through the window. It was another few minutes before she felt a presence beside her. She slowly pulled down the pillow and turned her head to see Logan sound asleep next to her. A small smile spread across her face as she reached out her hand to push a blonde, stray hair from his face.

Logan began to stir and his opened his eyes, revealing Rory looking back at him. "Good morning" He whispered.

Rory smiled in return. "Hi" Logan kissed her sweetly before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

The night before had been full of romance and passion. Logan was even more irresistible in bed than out of bed; though Rory didn't doubt that for a second. Logan slowly turned his head to look at the digital clock on the wall. 11:55.

"Shoot, I gotta go. I have a meeting with my dad and some business associates in an hour and a half. He'll kill me if I'm late _again_"

"Really; you have meetings on Sundays?"

"I have them whenever my dad says I have them" Logan got out of bed and put his clothes on.

Rory walked him to the door to say goodbye. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" She said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Logan smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving.

--

"I'm not naming my kid that, Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"But Mickey was my grandfather's middle name"

"Unless its Mickey Rooney coming out of me, then my kid is not gonna be named Mickey. And if it's Mickey Rooney coming out of me, I'm not so sure I wanna take him home. I'd be tempted to sleep with one eye open"

"Don't think of Mickey Rooney then"

"Then who do I think of; Mickey Mouse? I don't want a mouse coming out of me either, Luke"

"Why are you so against that name?"

"Since when have _you _been the 'sentimental, touchy-feely' kinda guy?" Lorelai shot back, without answering his question.

"I'm not; but I _do _want to have a part in choosing my kid's name. And I just think that if it's a boy, we should name him Mickey; even if it's only a middle name"

"Fine, then to end this discussion, we're having a girl!" Lorelai sat back in the couch, and crossed her arms with a smug look on her face.

"We're having a girl? I said I didn't want to know"

"Yeah, well, there are a lot of things I didn't want to know in my life either"

"You know, you haven't won yet. Mickey _could_ work for a girl"

Lorelai pursed her lips, thinking of something to say back. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello" Rory's voice answered. Lorelai put the phone on speaker so she and Luke could both hear.

"Would you name your daughter Mickey?" Lorelai asked.

"Mickey; like Mickey Rooney?" She looked at Luke with a 'Duh' look on her face.

"Hi Rory, I want to name our daughter Mickey after my grandfather but your mom is being stubborn…_again_" Luke interjected.

"Are you guys planning on sleeping with one eye open? Cause nothing good can come from naming your kid Mickey"

"Ha ha!" Lorelai exclaimed triumphantly with her hands in the air. Luke sighed and gave a look of defeat.

"Fine, you win. We'll think of a different name" Luke walked back up the stairs, muttering to himself.

Lorelai took the phone off of speaker and sat on the couch. "So kiddo, what's up?"

"I am currently flipping through channels looking for something to watch. Nothings ever on anymore" Rory complained. "Hey, wanna go see a movie tonight?"

"Sure, besides, I need to get out of the house"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm thinking of getting a cat. Which, for me, is a sure sign of future loner-spinster woman"

"But your married. That kinda defeats the loner-spinster woman thing"

"Technicality" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

--

The mother and daughter walked to the door of Stars Hollow's Black, White, and Red movie theater, but stopped in their tracks do to a large sign on the door that read _CLOSED_. Below that was a flyer posted to the door that explained.

_Dear movie goers, _

_We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but we have encountered a small soda machine mishap. We will be reopening tomorrow at regular time. Once again, our apologies and we hope you will come back to enjoy your movie at your Stars Hollow theater. _

_Have a wonderful day, _

_Taylor Doose _

"What? This place is never closed. Even that one Christmas when everyone woke up and we were all snowed in, this was the only place that was open. It was playing School House Rock" Lorelai said.

"I know, I remember. Kirk has spent the night at the theater because he didn't clean the bathroom like his mom had told him to, so he was afraid to go home because she would yell at him. Then he ate all the popcorn, candy, soda, _everything_ and then got sick all over the place. And it was _still_ open"

"Yeah that was kinda gross"

"There's a movie theater down the street from my apartment"

"But they don't have Big Red" Lorelai whined. Rory raised an eyebrow. "Okay, let's go"

When they arrived at the theater, they got the tickets and walked into the movie. They sat in the very back and waited, impatiently, for the movie to start.

"This popcorn is gross" Lorelai grimaced. She then started to throw it at an old woman with big hair. The tiny pieces got stuck in it and the woman didn't even notice.

Rory just rolled her eyes at her mother but froze when she saw a familiar figure walk threw the entrance. Thank goodness it was dark and he didn't see her, but Rory was positive it was Logan- with another woman.

"Mom" She lightly poked Lorelai in the shoulder with her elbow and Lorelai stopped what she was doing.

"But she's not even noticing"

"No not that, it's Logan" She pointed to where he had sat in the front.

"Wow, well, I guess you got you answer, huh?" Lorelai said. Rory decided then and there that she needed to talk to Logan about their relationship and _soon_.

--

Rory got home around 8:30. She walked into her apartment and dropped her purse and keys onto the table buy the door. She took her coat off and hung it on the hanger on the door as the phone started ringing.

"Hold on!" She yelled, even though, of course, they couldn't hear her. She ran into the living room and picked up the phone one its 3rd ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Ace"

"Ace?"

"Ace Reporter" Logan stated matter-of-factly. "Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow night around 7:00?"

"Um…" Rory thought for a moment, "nothing. Why?"

"It's my mom's birthday and she's having a party. I know its last minute, but I never bring a date to these things, but she insisted I bring you when she found out that we were seeing each other. Emily told her, but how did Emily find out?"

"That woman knows everything. But yeah, I'll go"

"Great, I'll pick you up around 6:30"

"Sounds good" They were in an awkward. Rory was wondering whether or not to bring up their relationship now. Maybe it was better to talk to him about it in person? No, Rory ultimately decided it couldn't wait. "So I went to the movies today…"

"Really?" Logan said, a bit unsure as to where she was going.

"Yeah, I saw you there"

"Oh" He was silent for a few moments. "Listen, we never agreed to being committed so I didn't think it was a problem. Is it a problem?"

"I guess not"

"Rory?" He inquired, knowing that it _was _a problem with her.

"I just didn't like seeing you with her"

"And why not?"

"Are you gonna make me say it?" When Logan didn't answer, she continued. "Fine, I'm jealous" She could almost see Logan's smirk.

He sighed. "You want a committed relationship, don't you?"

"Well, yeah" Rory nervously fidgeted with the hem of her shirt while she waited for Logan's answer.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah. After all, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

Rory couldn't hold back her smile.

--

Sorry it took so long to update. But the next chapter will be up in a few days; I already have most of it written. There will be two more chapters, so we're reaching the end! Please review!


	9. Saying Goodbye Saying Hello

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Saying goodbye; saying hello**_

The next 2 and half months went by quickly. Rory and Logan were in a perfect, committed relationship. However, today was the day that Logan was leaving; for a whole year.

Rory and Logan were sitting next to each other in the back of the Bentley that Mitchum had sent to take Logan to the airport. Rory was looking out the window as rain poured down hard. Wasn't it weird how whether often seemed to match your mood?

When she felt Logan grab her hand. She turned to face him and he smiled at her reassuringly. She returned the smile, although her smile was filled with much more gloom and sadness. She turned back to the window and they sat in a silence, that wasn't awkward, but wasn't quite comfortable.

But the silence was broken when they got to the airport. As the driver got Logan's bags out of the trunk, Logan flipped out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, Dad. Yeah, I'm here" Logan checked his watch quickly. "I'll be boarding the plane in about an hour and a half. I should be there by 8'oclock tonight. Okay, bye"

The driver got out of the car, came around to Rory's side of the door, opened it for her and held and umbrella over her head as she and Logan got out. The driver walked them inside and handed Logan his bags before turning to Rory. "I'll be waiting outside, Miss"

"Thanks Frank" Rory smiled. After he left, she turned back to Logan. "I can't believe you're going to be gone for a whole year. I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you too. But it'll be over soon and then when I get back, it'll be like I was never gone"

"Promise you'll call me everyday"

"I promise. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I even got you a web cam so we can actually see each other" Logan smirked as Rory's face brightened a bit.

"You're so sweet" However her face soon turned sad again and tears started to mist her eyes. "I'm really, really going to miss you"

Logan smiled and chuckled slightly. He set his bags down and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She pulled him closer, and his tongue slipped into her mouth. He broke away quickly, startling Rory. "I have to go. I'll call you when I land. Bye"

"Goodbye" Rory watched as he walked away. He turned a corner and she let the tears fall. She went back outside into the cold and pulled her coat tighter around her. She saw Frank parked down the sidewalk and ran over to the car.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

"I will be. I just wanna go home now, Frank"

"Yes, Ma'am"

They were driving for about 10 minutes when they stopped at a stop light. Rory sighed and looked out the window, only to see that it had started snowing now. Her phone rang and she dug through her purse to find it.

"Hello?" She asked gloomily.

"Rory, its Sookie"

"Sookie?" Sookie's frantic tone got Rory's attention.

"Sweetie, your mom's in labor. You need to go to the hospital now"

"Oh my god, okay. I'll be there in about 15 minutes"

"Your mom and Luke are already there and I'm on my way"

"Okay, I'll see you there" She hung up quickly. "Frank, can you take me to Hartford Hospital?"

"Is everything okay, Miss?"

"Yeah, my mom is having a baby"

"Right away, Miss" As soon as the light turned green, Frank made a U turn and headed left, towards the hospital.

--

When they got there, Rory ran inside to the maternity ward. She was about to ask the receptionist where her mom was, but she saw Sookie running towards her.

"Sookie, where's mom?"

"She's right in there" Sookie pointed to the first door down the hall. "I'm going go find some ice chips. Be careful, she hasn't had coffee in two days. She's on the edge, and add that with labor, you'll be lucky if you don't loose an arm"

"Okay, thanks Sookie"

She poked her head into the room and saw her mom laying in the bed and Luke by her side. She walked inside and Lorelai's face lit up.

"Rory!"

"How are you feeling?" Rory walked over to her and sat on a chair by the bed.

"Just darn dandy. Every contraction is like lying on a beach in Hawaii; better even" Lorelai snapped sarcastically.

"I see we're in the no humor zone" Rory mused to no one in particular.

"The humor zone went bye-bye when one of the nurses was trying to be Mr. Class Clown and started making jokes about my nether regions"

"Ew" Rory grimaced without skipping a beat.

"But for a male nurse, he was pretty damn hot" Lorelai smirked and looked over at Luke, who had a bit of an amused look on his face. "Is something wrong?" She asked annoyingly.

"Hey, I didn't say anything" Luke shrugged in defense, knowing better to irritate his pregnant wife.

--

Later that day, Rory walked down the hall of the cold hospital with two cups of coffee in her hands. She was about to walk into her mom's room when she saw Sookie in the waiting room.

"Hey, Sookie; here's your coffee" She handed her one.

"Thanks, Kiddo. The doctors just kicked me out so they could check her cervix.

The two sat there for about 10 minutes while they waited, then Luke came out to give them the news.

"She's 10 centimeters so they're taking her to the delivery room"

"Okay, um, are you going in?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, the doctor is getting me some gloves and a gown. Rory why don't you call your grandparents and tell them she's having the baby now. Okay I'll see you two soon" He then walked off in a hurry, back into the room where they heard Lorelai scream in pain. Sookie and Rory looked at each other anxiously.

--

Rory, Sookie, Emily, and Richard all walked into Lorelai's room about 45 minutes later. Lorelai was lying in bed holding the baby in her arms and Luke sat on the edge, admiring his new daughter with his arm around his wife. They both looked up when they heard the door open.

"Hi" Lorelai whispered. "Say hello to Samantha Victoria Danes"

"She's so pretty" Sookie gushed.

"She looks just like you, Mom"

"She does. She's beautiful. And be thankful Richard; we actually get to be part of her life _before_ she's sixteen and her mom needs money" Emily remarked, which made Lorelai start to fume. But she looked back at her baby and smiled, letting what he mom had said go.

"Wanna hold your baby sister?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded and carefully took the tiny baby in her arms. As she held her, she looked out the window and saw that the snow was even heavier now. "It looks like a blizzard is coming"

"Good things always happen when it snows" Lorelai said.

--

I know this one didn't have a lot of Rory/Logan in it, but the next one will though.


	10. Epilogue

LAST CHAPTER! Sorry it's _so _short. It's also a bit cliché and cheesy, but I don't really care and hopefully you'll still like it.

--

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Epilogue **_

Rory stood at baggage claim, waiting anxiously. She watched as people passed by her, looking for a certain blonde man. She waited for about 15 minutes, wondering what was taking him so long.

Finally she saw a familiar figure off in the distance. She smiled, and as he came closer, the smile grew wider and wider. Soon, he saw her and smiled back. She ran to him and jumped into his arms and squealed. He caught her, a little taken back, but hugged her close and smiled.

"You're back!" Rory beamed and Logan let her down. "I've missed you!"

"I've miss you too. So much" Logan kissed her with a year's built up passion.

The kissed deepened as he snaked one arm around her waist and the other on her neck. Her hands found themselves tangles in his messy hair. They stayed like this until the need for air caused them to pull apart. They rested their foreheads together, forgetting everyone around them.

"I love you, Ace" Logan whispered.

Rory giggled. "I love you too"

Rory pulled Logan's lips down to hers, much to his surprise, but he quickly and happily returned it. After the kiss, they just held each other for a couple minutes.

"Why don't we go get your bags and leave. I still wanna see your new apartment" Rory said, smiling seductively.

Logan laughed and took Rory's hand in his as they walked away together.

--

Finished! Between the long hiatus and long periods between updates, never thought you would see the end, did ya? And 3 updates in one day; you guys are lucky. Again, sorry it's _so _short; but I didn't really want to make a long epilogue like I have in the past; just a little something short where Rory and Logan get their happy ending.

**Upcoming stories:**

I probably won't be writing any more Gilmore Girl stories; at least for a while. I don't think I write them as well as I write Pirates of the Caribbean stories and honestly, they're not as fun (NOT saying I don't like them; cause I do, Gilmore Girls rocks and I am a faithful fan! But POTC is bit better; not by much though) But that doesn't mean I _defiantly_ won't write anymore of them, so keep an eye out. I have a couple story ideas that I wanna get done first. I'll be writing _Pirates of the Caribbean_ (Will and Elizabeth) stories so if you like that, then look for them. I'm also working on a _Troy_ story, but I don't know where that's going (I only have part of the 1st chapter done. I know the beginning but not the end…or even middle. So whether I'll get that one up or not is still a mystery) and I _might _be making a movie about Disney's _Mulan_. I really want to, but I'm gonna wait and see if an actual category for it pops up in the next few months. Hopefully by the time I finish my next story there will be. If not, I might put it in Misc. I would write them at the same time, but I _cannot_ write two stories at the same time. It's too confusing and I'm not good with confusing stuff. I was once writing two stories at the same time, and I accidentally put chapters from story into the other story and everyone was like '…um, what?!' So not a good idea for me. And now I am rambling on and on and on about nothing important, which I tend to do a lot. (And I'm pretty sure I've done it on my stories before, too) SO ANYWAY if any of those stories sound good to you, look for them in the next few months.

**Faithful Readers:**

Well this is it for now. You have all been great reviewers and _incredibly_ patient. Lol. And all your faithful reviews rocked my socks!Bye bye!


End file.
